In general, a problem arising when forming a connection member equipped to a motor stator to supply a stator winding of the motor with a current is vibrations applied to the motor stator. Particularly, in the case of a vehicle motor, strong vibrations are applied to the motor stator from the outside and high vibration resistance is required for the connection member connected to a stator winding wound around the motor stator to supply a current. It is therefore necessary to improve rigidity of the connection member.
In addition, another problem arises from insulation. It is also necessary to take a countermeasure against this insulation problem because metal foreign matter or the like mixed during fabrication or entering into the motor while the motor is in use often causes a short circuit between bus bars forming the connection member.
A method employed to solve these problems is, as is disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2003-134728 (PTL 1), to form the connection member in one piece by insert molding and to insulate and fix the connection member with a resin material.